


Мастер скрытности

by fandom_Sterek_TW_2015



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Sterek_TW_2015/pseuds/fandom_Sterek_TW_2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На душ, конечно, времени не нашлось, и на Стайлзе была вчерашняя одежда, но он перед выходом из дома буквально облил себя из баллончика с дезодорантом и еще каким-то одеколоном. Он сам полдороги чихал, так что оборотень вряд ли мог что-то почуять, кроме этой адской смеси парфюма.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мастер скрытности

**Author's Note:**

> [Написано на ФБ 2015](http://fk-2o15.diary.ru/p205126405.htm)

Стайлз опаздывал на урок, поэтому выскочил из джипа, едва заглушив мотор. На бегу он пытался пригладить стоявшие дыбом волосы и поправить одежду. Он не хотел выглядеть так, будто полночи трахался с кем-то, потом, поспав пару часов, мчался на всех парах домой, чтобы взять нужные книги и тетради и успеть в школу. Даже если так и было на самом деле… Все его ровесники наверняка рады были бы пощеголять следами секса, но Стайлз Стилински такой роскоши себе позволить не мог. Потому что встречался он не с девушкой. И дело было даже не в том, что у него — парень, а в том, что тот значительно старше него и имеет не очень-то хорошую репутацию.

Выдохнув перед входом, Стайлз толкнул дверь и шагнул внутрь, стараясь не выглядеть слишком уж довольным жизнью. Таким довольным, каким мог быть подросток, впервые в своей жизни испытавший все прелести минета. От воспоминаний губы невольно растянулись в улыбке, и Стайлз притормозил, переводя дыхание и стараясь сохранить нейтральное выражение лица. В крайнем случае, можно было сделать вид, что у него просто хорошее настроение, несмотря на тёмные синяки под глазами от недосыпа.

До звонка оставалось еще несколько минут, и коридор был заполнен учениками. Скотт поджидал Стайлза у шкафчиков и, заметив его, приветливо улыбнулся. Стайлз в ответ взмахнул рукой. Друг не должен был ничего заподозрить… 

— Привет, бро, — поздоровался Стайлз, как ни в чем не бывало. Кажется, он слишком старался, потому что тот посмотрел на него озадаченно. — Что-то не так? Я пахну странно? — хохотнул Стилински. На душ, конечно, времени не нашлось, и на нём была вчерашняя одежда, но Стайлз перед выходом из дома буквально облил себя из баллончика с дезодорантом и еще каким-то одеколоном. Он сам полдороги чихал, так что оборотень вряд ли мог что-то почуять, кроме этой адской смеси парфюма.

МакКол ожидаемо поморщил нос и всё еще пребывал в каком-то недоумении.

— Что? — повторил Стайлз, округлив глаза. — В рекламе говорили, что этот запах сделает меня привлекательным для девушек! Хе-е-ей! — протянул он, улыбнувшись мимо проходящей девушке. Та скривилась, отмахиваясь от запаха. — Кажется, я могу подать в суд на производителей за то, что их рекламы врут… Или мне стоит подавать в суд на рекламщиков?.. 

— Рекламы всегда врут, — усмехнулся Скотт, продолжая странно смотреть, не дышать и делать вид, что от Стайлза не несёт так, что хочется нос заткнуть. Настоящий бро. Через мгновение он отшатнулся с возгласом: — Ты воняешь! 

Стайлз злорадно посмеялся и принялся доставать из шкафчика нужные книги, когда уже прозвенел звонок. Пока они со Скоттом шли на урок, тот будто хотел что-то спросить, но никак не решался.

— В чём проблема, чувак? — не выдержал Стайлз, уже открывая дверь в класс.

— На тебе куртка Дерека? — спросил Скотт, притормозив и поправив лямку рюкзака на плече. Лицо у него было такое, словно ему неловко задавать подобные вопросы.

Стайлз от неожиданности споткнулся на ровном месте и ввалился в класс. Повисла тишина, а потом все засмеялись. Стайлз резко вскочил, отряхивая куртку, в которую был одет. Куртку Дерека… Сердце зачастило и бросило в жар. Чёрт бы побрал этого Хейла!

— Я потом тебе всё объясню, — пообещал он Скотту, скользнув на своё место и пригибаясь к парте. Стайлз и не думал, что так проколется… Достав телефон, он быстро напечатал сообщение: «Почему я в твоей куртке?».

Ответ пришёл через несколько минут: «Я подумал, ты захотел её взять». Стайлзу захотелось побиться лбом о парту! Теперь понятно стало, чему Дерек так загадочно улыбался, провожая его.

В груди отчего-то приятно потеплело, и Стайлз снова едва сдержал счастливую улыбку… Наверное, он не должен был чувствовать себя так комфортно в чужой одежде. Но даже не замечал, во что одет, пока не сказали. 

«Можно я подрочу на неё?» — написал он, кусая губы, чтобы не улыбаться слишком широко. Он же мог написать такое парню, с которым у него был секс?.. И ещё будет, как он надеялся.

«Нет, Стайлз», — ответ пришёл моментально. 

«Я уже сделал с ней кое-что более ужасное…» — Стайлз не стал уточнять, что имеет в виду запах одеколона, который вряд ли скоро выветрится, и убрал телефон подальше в рюкзак.

Скотт продолжал коситься с недоумением. Лучше уж ему оставаться в неведении и спать спокойно.


End file.
